cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Donovan
Martin Donovan (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Amateur (1994)'' [Thomas]: Shot to death (though I can't recall the details). *''Insomnia (2002)'' [Detective Hap Eckhart]: Shot by Al Pacino while Al and Martin are chasing Robin Williams through the fog in the woods; Al is unsure afterwards whether it was an accident or whether he subconsciously meant to kill Martin. (See also Sverre Anker Ousdal in the 1997 version.) *''The Quiet (2005)'' [Paul Deer]: Strangled with piano wire by Camilla Belle while Martin is trying to rape his daughter (Elisha Cuthbert). His body is shown again afterwards when Edie Falco enters the room and discovers him (with Edie making it look like she killed Martin). (Thanks to Utonium, Paige, and ND) *''The Sentinel (2006)'' [William Montrose]: Shot to death by an assassin while Martin attempts to protect David Rasche (after initially betraying David to the assassin). (Thanks to Matt) *''Wind Chill (2007)'' [Highway Patrolman]: Burned to death in a car crash when his patrol car collides with Ned Bellamy's snowplow, several decades before the story begins; he appears as a ghost throughout the movie, and his death is shown in a ghostly vision/reenactment when Emily Blunt witnesses it. (Thanks to Stephen and ND) *''Silent Hill: Revelation (Silent Hill: Revelation 3D)'' (2012) [Douglas Cartland]: Slashed to death (after first being stabbed in the neck and pulled up through the elevator roof) by Carrie-Anne Moss while Carrie-Anne is in her monstrous "Missionary" form. His body is shown afterwards when he is dropped onto Adelaide Clemens, and again being carried off on a stretcher. (Thanks to Tim and ND) *''Nurse 3D'' (2014) [Larry Cook]: Killed in a car wreck, after Paz de la Huerta injects him with a sedative. TV Deaths *''RFK (2002 TV)'' [John F. Kennedy]: I've never seen this, but I once read it depicts or mentions the infamous assassination. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Serendipity (2003)'' [Dr. Archibald Newlands]: Shot (off-screen) by Alexander Tufel to evade a murder charge, he stole a patient's blood to pass a DNA test, but unfortunately the person he took the blood from, Tufel, turned out to be a child molester who then killed him to cover it up. *''Weeds: Pittsburgh (2006)'' [DEA Agent Peter Scottson]: Killed (off-screen) by Armenian gangsters; we last see him being led into a garage to be executed. (Thanks to ND) *''Legends of Tomorrow: Destiny (2016)'' [Druce]: Killed in an explosion when Wentworth Miller sacrifices himself to cause the Oculus to self-destruct. Noteworthy Connections * Husband of Vivian Lanko Donovan, Martin Category:American actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Ant-Man Cat Members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died while playing John F. Kennedy Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:People who died in Silent Hill Films Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members